bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Algor Halcyon Selena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20017 |no = 1303 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 10 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 130 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 21, 26, 32, 39, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |normal_distribute = 18, 10, 9, 8, 7, 17, 10, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 30, 35, 40, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |bb_distribute = 16, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 15, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |sbb_distribute = 14, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 13, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |ubb_distribute = 11, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Unwilling to sacrifice her freedom to anyone, Selena once ran away at the age of 17. Her escape is thought to have come to an end just as she was about to leave the kingdom, at the harbor where her friend Lucina waited. Nobody can say what words the two girls exchanged, but if the Six Heroes had succeeded in driving back the invading God Army, perhaps the two friends would have set off upon a voyage across the Grand Gaian seas in search of Lucina's parents. |summon = Lucina realized her own secret. When she told me her secret and her deepest fears, I knew we could never be apart. |fusion = Ahh, I love this feeling of freedom! But I almost miss the constant bickering of home...almost. |evolution = Say, where's our next adventure taking us? The vastness of the horizon is just marvelous...and I get the feeling I've grown a little, too. | hp_base = 5372 |atk_base = 1938 |def_base = 1743 |rec_base = 2082 | hp_lord = 7141 |atk_lord = 2678 |def_lord = 2418 |rec_lord = 2760 | hp_anima = 8258 |rec_anima = 2462 |atk_breaker = 2976 |def_breaker = 2120 |def_guardian = 2716 |rec_guardian = 2611 |def_oracle = 2269 |rec_oracle = 3207 | hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 800 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Eidolon Algor Resolve |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP of Water types, 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, hugely boosts BB gauge & greatly restores HP each turn |lsnote = Fills 6 BC & Heals 1200-1400 + 10% Rec |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Estreal Bloom |bbdescription = 13 combo Water attack on all foes & greatly restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 10% Rec and Fills 7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Crysta Laviena |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 10% Rec, Fills 7 BC, 20% chance to heal 20~30% damage & 35% boost |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Mercurius Blade |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns & hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = Recover 30~50% damage & adds +3 hits to each hit count |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Wings of Reason |esitem = Lexida |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% when Lexida is equipped |evofrom = 20016 |omniskill1_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |omniskill1_1_note = 2~3 BC when attacked |omniskill2_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill2_1_note = 25% chance to restore 10% of HP back |omniskill3_cat = Drops |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage dealt may slightly boost BC, HC drop rate |omniskill3_1_note = 5% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 50 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's HP restoration each turn effect |omniskill5_1_note = +1000 HP additional boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds Water elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_3_sp = 60 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows UBB buff effects to last for 4 turns |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Selena7 }}